


Have mercy on an old man

by megyal



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Matt can't get enough</em>; kink: <em>sexual appetite or excess ...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have mercy on an old man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rounds_of_kink/)

"Dad," Lucy said to John very intently, the moment he opened his menu. "You need to know a few things about Matt. Or... just one thing, but you need to know it."

"You're not serious." John squinted at her for a long moment and then rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lucy. You didn't drag me to lunch to talk about _Matt_."

"I did, Daddy, I totally did." Lucy set her jaw, and she looked just like Holly in that moment. John closed his eyes for a moment, sighed and then put down his menu. He was about to speak, but the waitress interrupted to take their order.

"I thought you said you weren't upset over... the whole thing. Me and Matt," John said low as soon as the waitress left again. He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at her. Lucy waved one hand in the air dismissively.

"I'm not! Seriously, it was kind of difficult trying to date someone who was all hung up over my dad. Blow to the ego and everything, let me tell you." She grinned as she said this, though, and John felt one corner of his mouth twitch. "But there's something you just have to know about him, since you two are together now and all."

John sighed heavily. _Together_, what a fucking word. At his age, too, having to deal with the funny looks when Matt came to see him at the station, the constant teasing about being a sugar-daddy, even though Matt probably earned more in one month with the Fibbies than John would see in _six_... and the low-keyed flirting from Lt. Dowling who was convinced that since John was able to crack open the heads of whoever talked shit about The Gays, he could adopt John as his own personal protector.

And now, here was his daughter, looking at him with big earnest eyes as she said, "Well, Matt is kind of intense. Sexually."

John stared at her. "Okay. Luce, pumpkin. You know I love you, but I'm gonna ask you not to say things like that to me ever again."

"Dad! It's true!" Lucy brushed wisps of hair out of her eyes impatiently, squinting at John. "I mean, you'd never think to look at him, he just looks like some ordinary geek, but in bed, Daddy--"

"Where's the damned waitress," John muttered, craning his head to look over at the long serving counter. Lucy frowned at him.

"Dad. I'm trying to help you here."

"There's such a thing as too much help, Luce." John shook his head firmly as she opened her mouth once more, probably to give him a heart attack or something. "No, no more. I'm just going to sit here with my daughter, have a nice lunch, and not hear anything else about that, alright? Thanks a lot, babe."

Lucy pouted, but John was way past being controlled by that little facial expression of hers, at least twenty years past _that_ shit. He just gave her his most sour expression and got on with business.

* * *

Thing was, Lucy wasn't exactly telling John anything new. It was kind of hard not to notice Matt's intensity in bed, especially when he spent many minutes writhing and begging and John couldn't even get a chance to slide properly in him, he was that wriggly. It was a little disconcerting at first, but John got used to it. Honestly? It did a world of good for his ego to have this young fresh thing gagging for it.

Also, it was a pain in his fucking _back _to have said young fresh thing literally leap on him as soon as he opened the door to Matt's apartment.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so glad you're home," Matt panted in his ear and kissed him wildly. John dropped the files he had carried here, on the pretext of having Matt help him put the information on a spreadsheet or something, smiling against Matt's mouth. "Hmm." Matt sounded like some contented cat, pressed against John from chest to crotch. "I've been thinking about you all day," he informed John when he managed to tear himself away. His mouth was red and his eyes wide and happy, the soft look on his face completely at odds with the way he was trying to worm a hand between them and get it into John's jeans.

"Had lunch with Lucy today." John walked him backwards, heading to the bedroom as Matt worked the buttons open on his shirt.

"Oh, that's great," Matt said absently even as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it, bouncing a little on the bed when John pushed him down on it. "_Nice_, McClane, real nice," and then he scrambled back as John crawled towards him. There were a few minutes of Matt's particular brand of wriggling, trying to find a comfortable position: legs parted so that John can settle in between them, reclined against some haphazard pillows piled up at the head of the bed. John bit his earlobe and pressed their hips together, feeling the gratifyingly hard line of Matt's cock pressing against the crease of his thigh.

"She said you were... intense in bed," John said, feeling a little... what was the phrase Matt always used? _Grossed out_ for saying that. His daughter's ex. It was a whole shitload of of crazy; no wonder Holly's face looked so pinched anytime he saw her at Lucy's. In any case, the way Matt was arching up into him completely made up for any craziness he was experiencing in his head.

Matt paused, his hands on John's shoulders; then he laughed incredulously. "Um, Lucy hasn't really seen intense from me. Can we not talk about your daughter in bed, though? It's kind of grossing me out."

"You have to admit," John groaned out as Matt rolled them over and slid down his body, fumbling with the zipper of his pants. "That you're kind of hungry for, for sex, oh, _shit_."

Matt had dragged John's pants down to his thighs and had freed his cock, giving it a loving gaze before bestowing a long lick along the shaft, root to tip. John groaned again as Matt slipped his lips over the head of it and did this fluttering thing with his tongue around that sensitive underside, John didn't know _how he did it_.

Matt bobbed his head slowly, once, twice, making these soft, breathless noises that made all the hair on John's arms rise up.

Matt released him with an obscene _pop_. "You have to understand," he said in a scratchy voice, still jacking John off slowly with one hand, "that I'm not really hungry for sex."

John raised one eyebrow as he looked down the length of his body at Matt, a little speechless at this blatant untruth. A complete and utter _falsehood_; wasn't this the guy that had begged John to fuck him until he screamed the first time Matt had convinced him to to get naked in his bed? And didn't he have an elaborate scheme outlined on that laptop of his, complete with little stick-figures, detailing Perfect Places Where They Had to Have Sex? This was also the guy who could orgasm if John so much as growled in his ear the right way; and maybe because he was far younger or possibly because John was more experienced and could hold off longer (and was kinda _old_, come on, admit it), he would buck and mewl and come twice, before John did.

So this thing about him not being hungry for sex, that was a damned lie.

"No, seriously." Matt grinned at him as if John had said this out loud, and he looked like all his evil plans, whatever they were, had come to fruition. "I'm hungry for _you_. Totally addicted, you have no idea." His face took on a considering expression. "Sometimes I worry if you can handle me, since you're kind of ancient and all."

John mock-glared down at him. It wasn't a problem for him to consider himself old, but there was no way he'd let some hackboy cast aspersions on his prowess.

"Ancient, huh?" He grabbed onto Matt and yanked him up; Matt laughed out loud, beginning to pull off the rest of their clothes with admirable rapidity.

"Hmm, yeah," Matt breathed as John's fingers finally petted around his hole, stretching lightly; he came up on his elbows and bit his lip as John slipped one finger in, his eyes bright and filled with hunger. "I mean, sometimes I'm like, _oh man, poor old McClane. He can hardly keep up with me, I gotta have mercy_."

"Have mercy on _this_," John growled, and thrust into him with one long, smooth movement. Matt gasped and arched up, grabbing onto John's biceps and digging his fingers in. He rocked with John, wrapping his legs around John's waist and meeting him thrust for thrust. John licked his neck and bit his ear and Matt was so tight and hot around him as he panted harshly against John's cheek.

"Mercy?" John growled mockingly and Matt looked like he wanted to nod, but he flung his head back instead, his slim body shaking as he came, hot and sticky, between them. "That's right," John grunted in self-satisfaction. "That'll... that'll show you who's old."

"Fuck," Matt moaned. "More, please, more."

"Yeah, but I'm--" and John kind of forgot what he was going to say, because he had clenched his eyes shut and fuck, he was coming, deep inside Matt.

"Oh, yeah," Matt said a few minutes later, sounding far too perky for someone who had just been well fucked a few moments ago. "That's what I'm talking about. Um... think you might be ready again?"

John dragged the covers over his head and refused to let them go, even when Matt tried to yank them away. "Mercy, " he said loudly over Matt's evil cackling. "Mercy on an old man."

_fin_.


End file.
